The Letter
by Hermione Is My Role Model
Summary: Narcissa informs Walburga of Sirius's Sorting
1. Chapter 1

Dearest Aunt Walburga

I write to you concerning the Sorting of our dear Sirius, my beloved cousin and your cherished firstborn son, as you instructed me to. It gives me pain to have to inform you that Sirius was not, despite all our efforts, Sorted into Slytherin. He was, unfortunately, put in Gryffindor. I fear that the Sorting Hat may have made some grave mistake. It is inconceivable, dear Aunt, that a Black should not be in the noble house of Slytherin, the house into which the Dark Lord himself was Sorted. I also fear that Sirius will end up mingling with Mudblood filth, now that he is in Gryffindor. However, do not despair! I will do all I can to help Sirius become one of the greatest wizards in history. You have my word. Sirius shall not disgrace the most noble and ancient name of Black. Meanwhile, we have yet to discover which house Regulus will be in. Let us hope that he is in Slytherin!

Your niece, Narcissa Black


	2. Chapter 2

Dearest Narcissa

I thank you for your lovely words of comfort. It upsets and angers me that a son of mine was placed into Gryffindor, that house of Mudbloods and filth. However, this does not mean that we give up hope. I am sure Sirius is also lamenting his disastrous Sorting. Please make sure he writes to me. I hope that you are having a pleasant time at Hogwarts.

Your dear Aunt Walburga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please note that any spelling/grammar mistakes are deliberate.**

Hey mum

how's things back at Grimmauld Place? Having fun without me? My _dear _cousin Narcissa told me you want me to write to you. Missing me already, eh?

Yeah, I'm in Gryffindor. Yeah, I know you're disappointed. Please don't send a Howler. I have earache.

It's great here. Made loads of friends. My best mate James says his mum, Dorea, used to be part of the Black family. Wow. so we're practically cousins. Judging by the fact i've never heard you mention her, I assume she was disinherited. Oh, and my other best mate, Remus Lupin, is a halfblood. Haha, I can practically hear you groaning in disgust and disappointment. And my OTHER best mate, Peter, is also halfblood. happy? no, of course not. i'm already shaming you, aren't i?

Anyway, got to go Mum. I'll either be staying here for Christmas or going to James's parents' place.

S.B.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Sirius

I am shocked. I am completely, utterly, absolutely SHOCKED. We clearly did not bring you up well enough. A Black, in Gryffindor, making friends with blood traitors! This is the last straw, Sirius! Why did you not plead with the Sorting Hat, beg it to put you in Slytherin? The Hat takes your own choice into account, did you not know that? And you are coming home for Christmas, young man! Go to James's parents' place, indeed! You deserve a spanking, Sirius Orion Black!

Mother


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Sirius

I know that your mother has already written to you, but I feel that it is my duty, as a father, to write also.

You have greatly upset your mother by your being placed in Gryffindor and seeming not to care about this terrible misfortune. I demand that you write a letter of apology to your mother this instant. You are a born troublemaker, Sirius Orion Black, but nevertheless you will not disgrace my family!

Your father, Orion Black.


	6. Chapter 6

**This was written 2 weeks after Orion wrote to Sirius.**

Dear Andromeda

Firstly, I know that Bellatrix and Mother and Father and Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion will kill me if they know I am writing this to you, as you have been disinherited. Secondly, the subject of my letter is urgent. Sirius has been sorted into Gryffindor, and our entire family is furious. Please write to Sirius and tell him to apologise to his parents. He'll listen to you, even if he does not listen to me. Also, do not reply to this letter. Thank you, Andi. I'm sorry this letter is so short. I must go now. Lucius (you remember him, he's in my year at Hogwarts) is calling me.

Your sister, Cissy

PS:-Bella is getting married! Mother and Father are so excited. Her fiancé is Rodolphus Lestrange.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Sirius

Narcissa has asked me to write to tell you to apologise to your mother, but that can wait. How are you, dear Sirius? I haven't been able to contact you for a while. Are you enjoying your first year at Hogwarts? Are you behaving yourself? Have you made any friends yet? – That was a stupid question, sorry. Of course you've made friends. Your natural charm and engaging nature pretty much make sure of that. So, is there any gossip for me, any interesting news? What have your first few weeks been like? Please reply soon, Sirius! I can't wait to hear from you after all this time! I wish I could've come to see you off at Platform 9 ¾, but I knew that your parents and my parents would be there, and I really didn't want to have to see them again. However, if you wish, I can come and see you off next September!

Your loving cousin, Andromeda


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Andi

I can't believe it! I actually can't believe it! I haven't heard from you in months! Andi, it's fantastic to finally receive a letter from you! How are you? Where are you currently living? Can I come and visit you this Christmas? Yes, please do come and see me off next September, and every September after that! Why didn't you write more often, Andi? Was it because you were afraid Mum would intercept it? Very wise, Andi – she's always wanting to read our mail before we do. How are you and Ted? Will you have any children? Can I babysit them? Sorry if I sound like I'm babbling, but I am so excited! I'm in Gryffindor, by the way. Please say you're proud of me – I'm sick of all these letters from Mum and Dad and Aunt Walburga and practically every member of our highly annoying and frustrating family, going on and on about how I've disgraced the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Did you hear about Bellatrix's wedding? Apparently, I'm invited. That surprises me, Andi. For one thing, Bella hates me. For another, I've disgraced their precious pureblood family. I guess they didn't want to have to explain to guests why I didn't turn up. And apparently you aren't invited, which is a pity. I'll be bored to death at that stupid wedding, Andi. If you were there, things would be so much better. Oh well…maybe I'll just bring a book or something, and concentrate on that. But it really is fabulous to hear from you, Andi! Please write more, I want to hear absolutely everything about your married life! And I'll write back loads, of course. Yeah, I've got some new best mates – James Potter (apparently his mum, Dorea Potter, used to be a Black – the poor old dear, I can understand why she left, ha-ha), Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They are all cool. There's this Muggleborn, Lily Evans, who James has already got his eye on. But she hates him, for some reason. She's got this greasy slimeball of a friend named Severus Snape (we call him Snivellus) and I can't for the life of me understand why she likes him! People these days, they're so strange…

PLEASE WRITE BACK SOON, ANDI! I BEG YOU!

Lots of love, your highly overexcited cousin Sirius


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Sirius

I'm so glad to hear you are enjoying your time at Hogwarts! Yes, Ted and I are doing very well. Yes, we have considered having children. As for you babysitting them…well…we'll see. You are rather…shall we say…accident-prone. I laughed at your letter, it sounded just exactly as if you were babbling in excitement! Congratulations on being in Gryffindor – and don't tell the others I said that. Ah, yes, the infamous Dorea Black – I once heard Mother mention her when she was in a particularly foul mood. Pity I never got the chance to meet her. Perhaps next September you could introduce her and James to me? I also should like to meet Remus and Peter. Yes, of course you may visit for Christmas. It's a little lonely over here, there being only Ted and myself. I miss you, Sirius. I'm sorry I didn't write sooner – I neglected to write for the very reasons you suggested in your letter. I'm also sorry that you have to go to Bellatrix's wedding, and that I cannot come. At least Uncle Alphard (who, I seem to recall you saying, is the only decent Black family member apart from me) will be there! Give him my love. I also laughed at the part where you mentioned Lily Evans and Severus Snape, whom you call Snivellus – what a very inventive nickname! Tell James that I wish him luck with Lily. I'm sure she does not really hate him. Oh, and send your mother and father a note of apology. I don't want a Howler from Narcissa.

Lots of love, Andromeda

PS:- Ted's parents visited yesterday. You'd like them, they are rather sweet.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey mum, hey dad

Guess who wrote to me? Actually, I'm not going to tell you. But my dear cousin Narcissa wrote to her and told her to tell me to apologise to you. And I'm going to visit her at Christmas. Shall I give you a clue as to who she is? OK: she has beautiful dark eyes, but lighter brown than Bellatrix's. She has been disinherited from our family, and she is named after a constellation.

I apologise for being in Gryffindor. And I don't want to go to the stupid wedding, so there.

From SB

PS: - YOU GUESSED CORRECTLY – Andromeda!


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Sirius

I give up. Don't go to the bloody wedding then! We don't care! We don't want you there anyway! Go to Tonks' place if you want to! You obviously don't care about our family! That's fair enough! You just stay at Hogwarts, and don't contact us again!

Orion Black


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Sirius

YOU FILTHY LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR! YOU ARE NO LONGER PART OF OUR FAMILY! YOU HAVE SHAMED US ALL AND YOU MADE CISSY CRY! GO AND JOIN YOUR PRECIOUS ANDI AND NEVER SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! YOU ALWAYS WERE AN INSUFFERABLE LITTLE SQUIRT! I HATE YOU! EVERYONE HATES YOU! YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS AND NO FAMILY! YOU ARE A LOSER, BLACK! YOU DARE DEFY YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME AT MY WEDDING, NO MATTER WHAT CISSY SAYS!

Your irate cousin Bellatrix


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is for my loyal reviewer Bellamort500 :)**

Dear Bellatrix

My, _somebody's _in a grumpy mood today! Is it your time of the month, Bella honey? Or are you just a naturally grumpy person? Don't worry, Trixie, I won't show my face anyway near you ever again. Why would I? It's not like you're my favourite cousin or something. And I won't show up at your wedding either. Now, you just toddle off and snog your precious Voldykins, OK? I'd rather you didn't send another Howler, my ears are ringing. Enjoy your wedding. Your future husband is Rodolphus Lestrange, I hear. Congratulations. I bet he divorces you within two weeks and chases after some other pretty maiden. He always was the ladies' man, haha.

From your _dear _cousin Sirius


End file.
